Vampire In Love
by im kirin
Summary: malam itu merupakan malam berawalnya kisah hidupku yang lain, kisah yang ada dirimu didalamnya, kisah yang melibatkanmu dihidupku yang bak dongeng ini. Melibatkanmu di dunia yang hanya dipercayai sebagai mitos belaka oleh kalanganmu. / ChanBaek/ BaekYeol


Tittle : Vampire in Love/ chapter 1

Author : kirin ( milky_shin)

Cover pict. edited : Kirin art work

Genre : YAOI,romance, fantasy (ff fantasy kirin yang pertama (y))

Rating :T

Length : sampai selesai

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim..., and other (bisa anda temukan sendiri setelah membaca)

Main pair : Chanbaek

Disclaimer : semua tokoh yang ada dalam ff ini bukan punya kirin, mereka milik Tuhan-abah-emaknya, dan memiliki diri masing-masing, kirin hanya meminjam(?) saja untuk kepentingan ff semata.

© Copyright : semua tulisan, jalan cerita, etc. yang termuat dalam ff ini punya kirin, murni hasil imajinasi Kirin, yang terinspirasi dari komik Vampire Knight.

Happy reading^^

******** VIL ********

Aku merasa bahwa malam itu adalah akhir dari segalanya, malam dimana terjadi pembantaian keluargaku hingga membuatku mengalami kehilangan besar-besaran yang pernah aku alami selama ini dalam kehidupanku,

pembantaian klan Park yang kini hanya menyisakan diriku seorang, klan Park yang paling disegani di kalangan vampire, karena nyatanya klan Park adalah klan vampire terakhir berdarah murni yang ada di dunia ini.

Vampire?

aku memanglah seorang vampire berdarah murni satu-satunya yang tersisa, salama ini keberadaan bangsa kami tak tercium di kalangan manusia, karena kami memang berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari dunia manusia, kalaupun muncul ke permukaan, sebisa mungkin kami akan bertingkah selayaknya manusia pada umumnya. Meski terkadang fisik kami yang sempurna sedikit mempersulit penyamaran kami.

Tapi, sepertinya aku salah mengenai yang satu itu,

karena malam itu merupakan malam berawalnya kisah hidupku yang lain, kisah yang ada dirimu didalamnya, kisah yang melibatkanmu dihidupku yang bak dongeng ini. Melibatkanmu di dunia yang hanya dipercayai sebagai mitos belaka oleh kalanganmu.

#Flash back

Aku berjalan gontai, tubuh ini hanya mengikuti kemanapun kaki ini melangkah, dan kaki inipun melangkah tanpa arah yang pasti,

ada sedikit rasa sesak yang menghampiri hatiku, sesak yang seolah menghimpit organ bagian dalamku hingga sangat sulit bagiku untuk sekedar bernafas.

Pikiranku masih berkutat pada kejadian yang baru saja kualami beberapa jam yang lalu, kejadian yang masih terproyeksi dengan sempurna di benakku bahkan detail sekecil apapun masih bisa ku ingat dengan sangat jelas.

Kejadian yang menyebabkan terenggutnya kedua orangtuaku, keluarga yang kumiliki satu-satunya,

bukannya aku tak bisa melawan saat kesebelas vampire tak dikenal menyerang dengan brutalnya keluargaku di kediaman kami, karena nyatanya aku sudah mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang ada pada diriku, semua kemampuan yang selama ini aku punyaipun telah aku coba,

tapi aku bisa apa? kekuatan sebesar apapun tak akan mampu menadingi kebringasan dari vampire baru, mungkin jika hanya satu, dua ataupun tiga aku masih bisa mengatasinya, elemen api yang kumiliki masih bisa membakarnya sekaligus, tapi sepertinya aku tak sanggup melawan jika itu sebelas, kekuatanku belum sesempurna itu untuk mampu membinasakan mereka sekaligus,

dan aku hanya mampu mengandalkan insting bertahanku dan terus mencoba melawan sebisaku, perlawanan yang menyebabkan beberapa luka yang ada pada tubuhku, luka yang kini telah hilang karena kemapuan healing yang kumiliki.

Karena, Itulah salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh vampire berdarah murni, yaitu memiliki kelebihan lain selain kekuatan dalam hal bertarung. Dalam kasusku adalah kempuan healing dan elemen api yang aku kuasai.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti, malam yang gelap seolah semakin memperparah keadaanku.

hingga akhirnya langkahku terhenti saat aroma yang begitu menyejukkan dan begitu menggoda dahagaku menyapa indra tajam penciumanku , aroma yang terbawa bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam yang nemerpa wajahku, Membelai lembut.

Menyejukkan sekali rasanya, hingga menuntun kedua mataku terpejam untuk lebih meresapinya.

Aku memfokuskan pikiranku dan mempertajam indra penciumanku, mencoba mencari sumber dari bau ini, aku terus melangkah mendekati sang sumber, hingga samar aku bisa medengar suara isakan yang begitu memilukan tertengkap indra pendengarku,

Aku baru membuka mataku saat suara isakan itu begitu dekat di depanku,

dan, saat kelopak mata ini mulai terbuka, iris mataku mendapati sesosok anak manusia yang ku rasa usiannya tak lebih dari 10 tahun tengah meringkuk di samping bak sampah di gang yang sangat sempit dan gelap.

"ARGGHHH" geramku saat merasakan cekikan di area tenggorokanku, bukan cekikan secara fisik, karena nyatanya kini tak ada siapapun yang tengah menyentuhku, melainkan rasa tercekat akan dahagaku yang tiba-tiba membuncah, dan tenggorokanku yang terasa mengering,

sungguh untuk pertama kalinya aku mencium bau yang begitu lezat dan begitu menggoda,hingga mampu membangunkan insting liar yang ada dalam diriku,

rasanya seperti saat kita mencium dan mendengar adanya gemericik aliran air di tengah padang tandus di bawah teriknya sinar matahari yang terasa membakar,ah…. begitu menyejukkan.

aku berjalan sepelan mungkin menghampiri anak manusia itu, sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan ataupun membuat suara gaduh yang dapat mengusiknya.

Hingga kini aku persisi berdiri dihadapannya,bahkan ujung kaki berbalut sepatuku mampu menyentuh jari-jari kecil kakinya yang tak beralas itu.

aku telah dibiasakan untuk menghindari meminum darah manusia, kerana memang selama ini aku hanya meminum darah dari binatang buas yang aku buru, tapi entahlah bau ini serasa menyamarkan semua doktrin dan ajaran orang tuaku selama ini, yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah bagaiamana caranya agar tenggorokan ini tidak mengering, dan teraliri darahnya.

Aku menunduk, mensejajarkan tubuh kami, hingga membuat bau anak manusia yang masih belum menyadari kehadiranku itu semakin menguat, menusuk penciumanku.

Taringku telah siap menancap di leher putihnya yang begitu menggoda, hingga mendadak anak manusia itu mendongak, dia menatapku, dan membuat mata kami bertemu saling beradu pandang.

Deg...

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat wajahnya yang begitu bersinar dengan terangnya, meski di tempat yang gelap ini, mataku mampu menangkap sinar itu, bukan jenis sinar seperti yang di pancarkan oleh matahari, aku tak tahu kata apa yang mampu menjelaskannya, yang pasti wajah itu nampak bercahaya, suci…

apakah ia malaikat yang tersesat di bumi ini? Apakah ia peri yang terbuang dari kahyangan? atau Apakah ia salah satu utusan Tuhan?apapun dia yang menandakan bahwa ia salah satu mahluk istimewa yang di ciptakan oleh sang pencipta.

Mataku terus terpaku pada mata indahnya yang berwarna coklat muda itu, seolah mata itu sengaja menarikku dan menuntun mataku untuk terus menatapnya,

Mata itu, meski ternodai dengan bekas-bekas air mata, namun mata itu masih bisa menacarkan kemurnian dan ketulusan yang membuatku merasa sesak dan panas di bagian dalam tubuhku,

Dan apa yang baru saja kualami tadi? Bukankah jantungku tak berfungsi lagi, karena nyatanya aku adalah mahluk imortal yang tak lagi memiliki jiwa, hanya raga kosong seperti sebuah cangkang yang ditinggalkan penghuninya.

tapi kenapa dan bagaimana bisa untuk sesaat tadi aku merasa ada yang berdegup di dalam diriku?

Dan rasa penasaranlah yang menuntunku untuk semakin mempersempit jarak diantar kami, dan gilanya saat jarak kami begitu dekat sesuatu dalam diriku mempengaruhi otakku untuk merefleksikan bayangan jika tubuh hangat ini berada dalam dekapan tubuh dinginku?

"adik kecil, siapa namamu?" tanyaku begitu lembut, ingin sekali aku menghentikan getaran dan ketakutan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Hal yang ada pada dirinya telah menarik minatku,

tak ada lagi keinginanku untuk menghisap darahnya, karena kini timbul keinginan lain yang jauh lebih besar dari itu, yaitu….

Aku ingin sekali menjadikan anak manusia ini milikku, milikku satu-satunya, dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikinnya,

dan itulah janji ku, karena mulai detik ini Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun dan apapun merebutnya dariku!

"jangan takut adik manis" bisikku sambil mengelus pipi cubbynya yang begitu lembut, dan saat aku melakukan hal itu kehangatan langsung menyapa telapak tanganku.

Ah… inikah wujud nyata dari surga, atau apakah anak ini memang dikirim dari surga?

"kakak bukanlah orang jahat sayang" dan sedikit, getaran takut itu mulai berkurang.

"kenapa kau sendirian ditempat yang gelap ini?" aku terus berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

Dan dia hanya terus memandangiku. tengah menilaiku mungkin?

Rasa penasaran lain mulai menghampiriku, seindah apakah suaranya?jika fisiknya saja sudah serupawan ini. Dan aku begitu ingin mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang begitu menggoda itu. Dan lebih ingin lagi jika suara itu menaggil namaku.

"baiklah kalau memang kau tak menginginkan kehadiran kakak disini kakak akan pergi" aku berdiri hendak melangkah, hingga tangan hangat itu mencengkram pergelangan tanganku,

Tanpa sadar bibirku mulai terangkat ketasa menampakkan seringai dan senyuman secara bersamaan, dan mungkin membuat taringku terlihat.

"jangan pergi,...B- Baekkie takut sendirian disini" lirihnya pilu, menuntunku untuk kembali berjongkok di hadapannya.

Ah, selembut sutra suara yang kudengar mengelus daun telingaku. Bahkan suaranya lebih indah dari bunyi yang di ciptakan oleh alat musik manapun.

"apa yang Baekkie takutkan?" lagi aku mengelus pipinya yang begitu halus, kutangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku.

"B-Baekkie takut dengannya, d-dia... telah mengambil appa dan eomma Baekkie, Baekkie takut dia akan mengambil Baekkie juga" dan akhirnya air mata itu kembali menggenang di matanya indanhya.

"sstttt, jangan takut lagi, ada kakak sekarang, apapaun dia, siapapun dia, tak akan kakak biarkan dia menggganggu Baekkie, selama ada kakak, Baekkie aman" kubawa tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhanku setelah sebelumnya aku sempat menghapus jejek air matanya,

Sejenak aku merasa iba padanya,. Bukankah umurnya masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya.

kupeluk erat anak manusia yang begitu indah itu. Anak manusia yang telah kupatenkan menjadi milikku. bagaimanapun caranya.

Menit demi menit berlalu tanpa adanya pergerakan darinya, aku masih betah memeluknya hingga aku mendengar suara dengkuran samar,

Aku melepas pelukan kami dan kudapati wajah indah nan cantiknya yang tengah tertidur damai, tanganku terangkat untuk mengelus suarai halus anak manusia yang bernama Baekkie itu,

Ku angkat tubuh ringan itu dan tak hentinya kupandangi wajah damainya saat tengah tertidur, dan dengkurannya begitu lucu, terdengar seperti suara anak anjing yang tengah merancau (?),

ku bawa dirinya kementionku, ke Duniaku, Tenpat tinggalku, ah ani,,bukan tempat tinggalku lagi tapi tempat tinggal kami. Karena mulai sekarang ia juga akan tinggal disini,

aku tahu konsekuensi yang akan kuhadapi nanti jika membawa manusia ke dalam dunia kami, tapi lagi-lagi sosoknya mampu membuatku mengabaikan semua aturan dan rasionalitas yang ada.

Aku tahu "dia" yang dimaksud oleh Baekkie tadi adalah vampire baru dari klan Kim, yang beberapa hari ini memang sedikit bertingkah, dan menggemparkan para bangsawan yang merasa resah dengan keberadaannya.

Klan Kim yang selalu membuat ulah, dengan menjadikan manusia menjadi mahluk abadi seperti kami, mudah memang menjadikan seorang manusia menjadi seperti kami, kami hanya tinggal menancapkan taring kami kealiran darahnya dan menebarkan racun disana,.

Dan bam! Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyebarnya racun tersebut keseluruh aliran darahnya.

Aku mendesis tajam saat mengingat hal itu,

Akan kuberi diapelajaran setelah membuat Baekkieku ketakutan seperti ini,

Mungkin nanti aku akan memusnahkannnya, tapi untuk sekarang aku harus mengurus Baekkieku dulu bukan.

Aku akan fokus untuk membuatnya membaik. Dan menghapus kenangan buruk itu dari fikirannya, dengan membuat kenangan-kenangan membahagiakan antara kami.

Tapi bukankah aku juga harus berterimaksih pada vampire itu, kalau bukan karena dia, pasti tak akan secepat ini aku bertemu dengan takdirku.

Skip time...

* * *

.

.

.

.

"eungh.." lenguhan kecil itu terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya. Karena sedari tadi aku terus memeluk tubuhnya yang tengah tertidur, semenit saja aku tak pernah jauh darinya, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tak ingin berjauhan dengannya.

Kutatap dirinya, kuamati setiap pergerakan yang dilakukannya.

"sudah bangun" sapaku sambil tersenyum menampakkan senyum happy virusku, dan sebisa mungkin menutupi taringku.

Tak lupa kuelus pipinya, sungguh aku begitu menyukai saat kulitku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya hangat dan halusnya.

Di duniaku, aku dikenal sebagai vampire yang berkarisma, dingin dan err sedikit kejam karena ketegasan dan prinsip yang aku miliki, tapi entahlah di depannya aku seolah menjadi sosok lain, sosok yang berlawanan dengan diriku selama ini.

"kakak" dia mengucek matanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya,

terlihat begitu imut, wajah baru bangun tidurnya, rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dan arhgg aku harus mati-matian menahan nafsuku saat melihat bahu putihnya yang terekspose dibalik baju kebesarannya, semakin membuatku ingin memakannya karena terlalu gemas.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di hadapannya, masih terus mengamatinya, dia yang aku yakin tak akan pernah membuatku merasa bosan.

"apa kau lapar?" tanyaku yang di jawab gelengan olehnya.

Tangaku seperti tak bisa diam, setelah mengelus pipinya tanganku beralih ke surai lembutnya, kuelus dengan sayang.

"apa kau ingin sesuatu?" dan dia menggeleng lagi.

"apakah kau ingin mandi? Badanmu kotor sekali" tawarku, dan saat mengatakan hal itu fantasiku mengenai mandi bersama mulai melintas dalam pikiranku,

apakah aku mulai gila? Bukankah dia tak lebih dari bocah berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi kenapa terhadapnya selalu timbul sesuatu yang panas dan menggelayar dalam tubuhku.

Dan aku tersenyum evil saat dia mengangguk dengan lemah mengiyakan tawaranku barusan.

"tunggu sebentar ne, aku siapkan air hangat dulu" aku berjalan sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar.

10 menit waktu yang kuperlukan untuk menyiapakan semua perlengkapan untuk mandinya, dan saat aku kembali ke kamar, kulihat Baekkie sudah terpejam kembali.

"Baekkie-ah" lirihku ditelinganya, mencoba untuk membangunkannya

"airnya sudah siap, bukankah kau ingin mandi" lagi aku berbisik, sambil menahan dahagaku yang begitu membuncah saat berdekatan dengan lehernya.

"kajja kita mandi" aku membantunya duduk saat matanya mulai terbuka, ku bantu dia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, dan setibanya di dalam kamar mandi, aku membantunya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Hingga semua kancing itu terlepas sempurna dan menempakkan kulit mulusnya yang begitu indah dan menyejukkan mata,

Bahkan aku harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan gejolak yang mulai menghampiriku.

Dia seperti badai yang mampu mengubah segalanya, mampu memporandakan bagian dalam diriku yang selama ini tenang.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, aku mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya di dalam batup yang telah terisi denga air hangat,

Aku menyiram seluruh tubuhnya dari belakang, agar bau vampire klan Kim yang melekat di tubuhnya hilang, aku muak dengan bau itu, bau yang sangat tidak enak.

Kugosok punggung dan rambutnya dengan hati-hati, aku takut gerakanku dapat melukainya.

Melukai barang berhargaku.

"kikikikikiikikii" aku menolehkan tubuhku menghadapnya saat aku mendengar suara kikikan, dan kudapati wajah tersenyumnya yang teramat sangat indah.

Baekkie tengah asik bermain dengan gelembung yang tercipta dari busa-busa sabun.

Sungguh saat dia tersenyum, aku merasa dia begitu bersinar, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku merasa ia adalah sesosok malaikat yang turun kebumi dalam bentuk manusia.

"kakak! basah" katanya sambil menyiramku dengan air dari genggaman tangannya.

"hhahahahahah, kakak basah" dan tawanya begitu menyejukkan hatiku,

Aku yang tak ingin kehilangan momen yang membahagiakan seperti inipun membalasnya, dan meladenianya bermain, hingga seluruh tubuhkupun ikut basah karena kegiatan 'saling menyiram' kami.

"sudah ya mandinya, sepertinya kau mulai kedingiann Baekkie" aku mengangkatnya setelah melilitkan handuk ketubuhnya, kududukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang ku

"tunggu disinis sebentar ne, aku carikan baju untukmu, dan aku harap ada baju yang setidaknya pas untuk tubuh mungilmu" aku berjalan menuju ke almari yang ada di dekat pintu masuk kamar, lama aku mengubek-ubek isi almari itu hingga aku menenukan kemeja putih paling kecil yang aku miliki, dan kurasa kemeja ini tak buruk untuk dikenakannya.

Aku membantunya mengenakan kemeja itu,

dan lagi-lagi mataku hanya bisa terbelalak, saat melihat kemeja kebesaran ditubuhnya yang begitu mungil, menampakkan lututnya kebawah hingga tak butuh celana untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, karena memang aku tak mempinyai celana berukuran kecil yang mungkin pas untuknya, lagi pula kemeja itu sudah menutupi yang seharusanya tertutupi bukan, yah kecuali paha kecilnya yang masih terlihat.

"kakak baik sekali, gomawo" katanya,

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, yang paling aku sukai saat ia tersenyum adalah matanya, matanya yang menampakkan eyesmiled.

"sebagai balasan, Baekkie akan memberikan po-ppo"

Aku tak paham maksudnya, namun gerakannya yang tiba-tiba maju condong kerahku membuatku kaget, dan aku semakin tak menyangka saat bibir mungil itu mencium kedua pipiku.

"gomawo, kakak tampan" katanya setelah selasai mencium kedua pipiku,

Bukankah aku adalah mahluk imortal dengan suhu badan yang rendah, tapi kenapa aku merasa pipiku sedikit memanas? Apakah ia mempunyai kekuatan magis yang begitu besar hingga mampu membuatku merasakah hal yang seharusanya tak bisa aku rasakan? Jantung yang seolah berdetak, dan pipi yang serasa memanas.

Mungkin karena Baekkie bukanlah manusia biasa, dia istimewa.

Tbc

Aneh kan...?(iya tahu)

Beneran, padahal pengen banyakin percakapannya, tapi tetep aja masi sulit, baekkie kan masi bocah, may be next time..

Dan Kim? Nugu?

Kim Yifan? Kim Sehun? apa Kim Luhan..? kkkkk_

Dan ini ff terpanjang yang pernah saya posting disini..

Mind to review?ff ini pernah kirin publish di fp fb.


End file.
